Kazuya Takeuchi
| birthplace = | birthday = April 17 | age = | gender = Male | height = 183 cm | weight = 64.8 kg | blood type =O- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | division = | previous division = | profession = Captain of the 2nd Division Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō Executive Militia Corps Commander | previous profession =Lieutenant of the 2nd Division Hell's Envoy Corps Commander | partner =Rieka Kannagi | previous partner = | base of operations =2nd Division Barracks, , Soul Society | relatives = | education = | marital status =Single | signature ='Reikan Shunpo' | shikai ='Kawaakari' | bankai ='Shizanketsu Kawaakari' |tblColour =#2a3e5e |textColour =#c3cbd8 }}Kazuya Takeuchi (武部冬也, Takeuchi Kazuya) is a and the current captain of the 's and the Commander-in-Chief of the . Formerly a guard to the special envoy between and , he was appointed to his current position to act as regent until his lieutenant, Rieka Kannagi, is ready to become captain herself. Under his command the second division has assumed the role and authority of investigating and policing the , seeking to protect the realm from internal threats and uphold the rule of law. Personality and traits History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : Befitting of a captain of the Gotei 13, Kazuya possesses and incredible amount of spiritual power. As a testament to the potency and notability of his spiritual power, Kazuya was selected to protect the envoy to by his presence alone. While he does not possess the same overwhelmingly monstrous spiritual pressure as fellow captain Kamui, which could be described as an insurmountable cliff when released, Kazuya's spiritual power is more akin to an unending abyss. While not as immediately impressive to an onlooker, the longer an individual focuses upon him the greater the feeling of drowning in the depth of his presence. Following his training in Hell's environment Kazuya's spiritual power was amplified considerably, and also gained a unique trait upon proper exertion. Related to that of his Zanpakutō, his spiritual pressure acquired the ability to artificially create vulnerabilities in his surroundings by disrupting the bonds between spiritual particles and interfering with the concentration of foreign spiritual energy. When visible, Kazuya's spiritual pressure takes on a silver coloration. :*'Peerless Spiritual Awareness': Kazuya is expertly skilled in the detection and analysis of spiritual energy. In addition to being able to accurately track specific individuals across vast distances through their reiatsu alone, he is also able to identify the presence of a single target among the chaotic overlapping spiritual energies during a raging battle. The precision of his spiritual sensing is also honed the a level where he can expertly predict the magnitude and nature of his opponent's attacks before they are even fully manifested, allowing him to prepare a response with the utmost haste. :*' ': As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, Kazuya boasts considerable control over his spiritual energy. Rather than expressing this mastery outward as a display of power, his skill in the field is epitomized by the ability to conceal his presence to the utmost degree. Even in the heat of combat he can take advantage of his opponent shifting their attention away from him for an instant to mask his existence, thus giving him the chance to attack an opponent's blind spot. : :*'Iaidō': :*'Matō no Seifuku' (魔刀の征服, Demon Blade Subjugation): A technique Kazuya studied in Hell, which allows the practitioner to subjugate and manipulate the spiritual armaments of other individuals. Originally, used by the supervisors of Hell to arm themselves with the weapons of their prisoners, this skill employs a combination of reiatsu manipulation and flawless weapon mastery to grasp the nature of a weapon infused with another's soul and assert dominance over its powers. Out of all such weapons, zanpakutou are the most difficult to wield in this fashion, as they possess sentience of their own and will fight back against the control of another. Even for an individual who has mastered this skill to a near perfect level, forcefully wielding zanpakutou of a captain-class shinigami will be met with extreme resistance. For example, while Kazuya was able to turn able Kamui's own blade against him to deliver a single strike against his hollowfied form, Taiyōsan left intense burns upon Kazuya in response. Despite this, it is possible to emulate the techniques unique to spiritual armaments with this technique, though they generally don't live up to the full potential that the original wielder. While this skill is generally performed aggressively against the target weapon, Kazuya has suggested that if he is given the blessing of the weapon in question he should be able wield it with much greater ease. : :*'Reikan Shunpo' (零間瞬歩, Zero Interval Flash Step): ::*'Shin Reikan Shunpo' (真零間瞬歩, True Zero Interval Flash Step): :*' ' (空蝉, Cast-Off Cicada Shell): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. Kazuya employs this technique to lure his opponents into a fall sense of security at the image of him being struck down, before immediately following up with a critical attack of his own. :*'Yokugiri' (翼切, Wing Cutter): An advanced technique designed to cripple an enemy Shinigami's ability to retaliate. Immediately closing the distance between the practioner and the target Kazuya severs the Reiatsu vents in the victim's wrists with two quick slices. In doing so Kazuya is able to disrupt their ability to manipulate their spiritual power efficiency. : :*'Kōbaku' (光縛, Bound Light): An advanced Kidō technique which modifies the performance of spells by wrapping one's Reiatsu around a weapon, usually a Zanpakutō, before it is cast. Kazuya has demonstrated this maneuver with both Hadō and Bakudō, allowing him to simultaneously enhance his efficiency in combat and execute well known spells in unpredictable manners. :*'Hakū' (破空, Rending Void): A modified version of Bakudō #81. , personally developed by Kazuya, which neutralizes kidō and kidō-like abilities below a certain level. Compared to translucent barrier produced by Dankū, this spell produces an omnidirectional burst of reiatsu imbued with the dispelling effect. The radius of this burst can be managed by the practitioner at will, with a more expansive performance necessitating a greater amount of spiritual energy. While Hakū's effects can completely erase spells below a certain level, but the efficacy isn't as high as the original. As such, while it can only neutralize spells level 80 and below, it still is able to reduce the potency of higher level spells to a degree. When combined with the art of Kōbaku, Kazuya is able to cleave through kidō based constructs, nullifying their existence in the process. This variation takes the appearance of mist circling his blade, and requires direct contact between his zanpakutō and the intended target. Furthermore, unlike the reduced power of the normal use of Hakū, the Kōbaku version boasts Dankū's standard potential of negating spells levels 89 and below. In this form, Kazuya has even demonstrated the ability to revert kidō-type zanpakutō back into their sealed state by clashing with an opponent, but he has noted that this is not possible against an individual's bankai. :*'Sōkatsui' (蒼火墜): Kazuya most well practiced division of spells are those associated with Hadō #33, , and its advanced versions. Kazuya originally learned spell from a member of the while attending the . Able to produce either concentrated fiery projectiles or torrents of intense spiritual energy, depending on his performance of the spell, Kazuya uses the maneuver as his default method of striking from afar. Furthermore, he destructive power with this relatively low level spell is enough to mortally wound a -class Hollow with a single cast. Recognizing what a powerful asset the line of spells as become for him, Kazuya makes a point of paying his respects to his former instructor's son whenever the opportunity arises. In addition to the base usage, he has also mastered the usage of advanced performances of the technique. ::*' ' (双漣蒼火墜): Hadō #73. Essentially a doubled version of its parent technique, this spell generates a highly concentrated blast of energy. Kazuya has shown a great deal of favor when it comes to performing Sōren Sōkatsui with the art of Kōbaku, allowing him to fire a pair of searing arcs of reiatsu that carve a path towards an intended target. Aptly named Sōga Sōkatsui (双牙蒼火墜, Twin Fangs Blue Fire, Crash Down), he often reserves this technique as a finishing maneuver against strong opponents. ::*'Kairen Sōkatsui' (卦蓮蒼火墜): Hadō #93. The final form of Hadō #33, . Following the expected trend for both its level and its associated techniques, this spell boasts incredibly immense destructive power and is easily the mightiest Hadō in Kazuya's arsenal. Collecting an unusually high amount of spiritual energy in his palm, in the shape of lotus, Kairen Sōkatsui propels a highly concentrated burst of energy forward in a manner that has been likened to the well known attack, . Unlike the aforementioned technique contact with any resistance causes the fiery assault to undergo a series of subsequent detonations, causing the flames fan out from the initial point of contact while continuing forward as a sweeping wave of annihilation. Kazuya also appears able to use this technique with his sword as the conduit, taking a iai-styled stance while reciting the incantation, but his only known attempt to perform this variant was interrupted by one of his allies. : Master Tactician and Strategist: Assassination Expert: Supernatural Reflexes and Agility: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Zanpakutō Kawaakari (河明り, River's Gleam): In its sealed form, Kawaakari is a standard katana. It has circular cross-guard, which lacks any additional adornment. The sword has a silver coloration, with dark-blue hilt-wrapping, and a black lacquered sheath. * : Triggered by the command Bring Everything to Ruin (すべてを台無しにする, Subete o Dainashi Ni Suru) the zanpakutō releases an intense pulse of reiatsu into the surrounding area, but otherwise doesn't take on a secondary appearance. Due to the arguably unimpressive activation, observers have overlooked and underestimated Kawaakari in its released state. Some opponents have even doubted that he truly released his zanpakutō altogether. :Shikai Special Ability: Kawaakari is a zanpakutō that boasts abilities associated with the concept of imperfection. Everything in creation, from the various entities in the world, physical and spiritual constructs, and even amalgamations of energy embody inherent defects in their existence. When Kawaakari is released, the resulting omnidirectional wave of reiatsu washes over the surrounding area. As this burst of energy passes through objects, it highlights structural vulnerabilities in the form of jagged and irregular web-like fissures. While this illumination fades from view a few moments later, Kazuya alone retains the ability to perceive the weaknesses. When Kawaakara comes in direct contact with these previously revealed targets, Kazuya's spiritual energy surges into the mark's molecular crevices and violently ruptures the construct from the inside. Kazuya can also trigger this rupturing event through the use of offensive kidō, though the efficiency is diminished compared to his blade. As such, Kawaakari allows him to inflict highly abnormal amounts of damage relatively little effort. For example a light scratch delivered onto an opponent would spread into an extensive gash, while a negligible chip made into a enemy's blade could fracture the weapon beyond use. For more durable targets repeated contact with Kazuya's Shikai causes additional flaws to accumulate within their form, which can then be immediately actualized into a barrage of wounds with the command Rend (破れ, Yare). * : Shizanketsu Kawaakari (屍山血河明り, Mountain of Corpses and a Gleaming River of Blood) Category:Male Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Second Division Category:Onmitsukidō Category:Captain